


Unattached

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Unattached

Clint had never thought of settling down.   
He liked his bachelor hood.  
He liked being single,   
No attachments.  
So his job can't put them in danger.   
Plus having a family,   
Would always worry him.  
He would worry about their safety constantly.   
So he preferred being unattached.   
He could work freely,  
Without added stress and worry.   
Plus he had commitment issues.


End file.
